Crazy In Love
by shekishere
Summary: Jimmy has been bought by a mystery buyer, when he meets his new owner he's blown away by how attractive this guy is. Dandy finds something different about Jimmy, that's why he buys him. What happens when Jimmy starts noticing weird things happening around the mansion?
1. Meeting the Motts

**A/N: I have been dying to write a Dandy/Jimmy fic! They are my favorite ship and there are barely fics about them and I love them so much :3**

* * *

There's something about that one specific freak that screamed out to Dandy.

He was strong and had the most beautiful curliest hair, a brunette. Dandy was quite fond of them. He had a intriguing show act that had struck the actor in Dandy. Dandy was in envy that this freak was able to experience the stage every night and know what it's like to have an audience.

Most of all it was the eyes. Deep brown doe like. Dandy saw something else in there. Hurt, pain, anguish, anger, sadness. Hidden feeling that had to be buried deep down for years, suppressed with day to day life.

Oh, Dandy was interested now. He wanted that freak, Lobster Boy. He would pay a fine price to be able to even talk to the boy.

That freak would be _his._

* * *

Jimmy didn't take compliments well. Mostly because he didn't get them, ever. Except from the women he whored himself to. That was it.

He was a messed up person. With claws for hands and a fake smile. He flirted with women and got paid for taking it further.

Sometimes he wondered what it would've been like having a father to tuck him into the blankets at night. Wonder if he would have grown up different.

So when someone offers to buy him from the freak show he is hesitant at first. He'll miss his mother to death and the rest of the freak show. But he decides it probably the best option he had now. The money would go to his mother and the show.

He needs to leave this place. He grew up here and it's home, but he's getting old enough to go out into the world and 'find himself'.

He tucks his wardrobe of wife beaters, jeans and nice button ups and waits for his pick up. He's wearing his leather hat, gloves and jacket right now, the fall winds pushing through his hair.

He's awfully curious of who buys him but no one gave any details. He shrugs it off thinking it's another freak show owner.

He's not a_ bit_ prepared for what's in store.

* * *

Dandy wanted to go with and pick up his freak but he stayed and tried to pick out a good outfit.

Maybe he'd wear his black jacket with a white shirt underneath?

No. It was too mature and dull looking.

Maybe he would show up in nothing?

That would be a plausible idea except the part where mother would be there. Stupid mother, she always has to ruin everything.

In the end he settles for his navy blazer with light blue ironed button up underneath. He wears white dress pants and shined shoes with it.

"Oh Dandy! Your freak is here!" It his mother from the doorway.

"Coming Mother!" He yells, irritated to even heard her voice today.

He takes the steps so quickly that he feels like one of those cartoons he watches.

He pauses as he reaches the bottom and strides toward the boy.

The freak stand quietly, eyes to the ground.

"Come." He says and then walks up the stairs.

The boy is just as beautiful as he remembers.

* * *

_"Come."_ Jimmy almost startles at the request. He picks up his bag and follows the man.

This is guy is very attractive, he thinks. He carries himself with a grace of dominance. Jimmy doesn't even know the man's name.

When they stop in front of a room the guy opens both doors and walks inside.

It's a bit childish inside, full of toys and knickknacks. Jimmy likes it because it's what his seven year old self would have wanted.

He sets his things down in the doorway. It really is beautiful inside. The sunlight flutters inside the room, the walls painted shades of red, blue and yellow. An awed huff falls out. Then he realizes the man is still there, watching him. He looks over to the male and blinks before smiling.

"The room is beautiful." He says and the man nods and smiles lightly back.

"Can I ask what to call ya?" Jimmy asks and runs his thumb over his itchy nose. The male watches his clawed hands in curiosity.

"Is it hard?" Jimmy cocks his head at the question in confusion. "Using them everyday?"

_Oh._ Getting straight to the point then.

"I've grown used to it, but yeah sometimes." His lips twitch in the silence of the room. This is where he'll be living for a while and he doesn't quite mind. Everything is nicer and better. Oh what he wouldn't give to have a warm shower.

"Dandy." The guy says and Jimmy almost jumps at the suddenness of it.

"Pardon?"

"My name. It's Dandy."

Jimmy smiles at the name. Then Dandy frowns, thinking that he's making fun of it.

"I like your name. It's...different. Good different." He smiles brighter this time and gives Dandy a wink before turning to check out the things in the room.

Dandy clears his throat awkwardly and shifts on his feet. "Um..thank you." Jimmy glances back and giggles at the bright red on his cheeks.

Even though they are practically strangers he already likes Dandy.

_A lot._

* * *

Dandy is already fond of the boy and his smiles. His stomach heats and flops like a pancake every time he gains even the smallest smiles. He's never felt like this before, it's always just dark and blank inside of him.

"My name is Jimmy." Jimmy. The name fits the face so well Dandy is sure that fate played a part in that. "But you're in charge so you can call me anything."

Dandy loves the feeling of being the boss. He gives his most genuine smile, that hasn't shown in years.

Then the awkwardness is there but Jimmy doesn't look like he minds. Instead the boy pulls off his gloves, revealing his wonderful hands, and continues to stripping his jacket.

"Oh.." Dandy says out of surprise because of the barely there shirt and suspenders Jimmy wears. He turns his face away, giving a little privacy to the boy but his eyes still drift back without him realizing.

Jimmy laughs at his sudden bashfulness. Dandy furrows his brow with an angry frown.

"I'm sorry, it's just..cute." Jimmy says with a smile and turns around. Dandy glances down at the white wife beater with a stain toward the bottom. "I'm so used to just strippin' down 'n front of others. I guess you aren't." Jimmy says with teasing smile, that still makes Dandy's blood dance and removes his hat. Jimmy frowns as he looks around again.

"I feel a bit out of place with all these new, shiny things. I'm used to hand-me-down's and dirty things. I feel like a dirty hog."

Dandy's eyes widens juts a fraction and he takes in a huge breath.

"I haven't made you comfortable. I'm sorry. In the closet over here is some clothing I thought might fit you. If you need anything just ask someone. _Dora_.." Dandy says the name with some menace. "Should help with everything."

Jimmy frowns as the confusion of Dandy's words.

"I'll make sure to.." Jimmy smiled at Dandy.

"Tomorrow we'll spend the day together. I'd love to get to know you better." Dandy smiled back and turned on his heel to the door.

"Dinner is served at 7. Dora should come and get you." Dandy throws a look over his shoulder and then shut the doors behind him.

* * *

Jimmy meets the housemaid, Dora, and thinks she isn't so bad. A bit sassy but it makes Jimmy smile.

"Be careful around that Dandy. He's an odd one. Somethin' off with him." She warns him.

"You think so? I think he ain't that bad. A bit spoiled but he's been nothin' but nice to me."

Dora smirks as she tucks in the blankets on the bed.

"He's taken a liking to ya. I'd hardly blame him though. You're one of them cute boys."

He blushes at the compliments and scowls. "_Cute_?"

"See? Absolutely adorable." She pats his rosy cheek with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes at her words and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Always knew that boy was a fruit.." She mumbles.

"What-"

"-Let's get you an outfit for dinner." She opens the wardrobe and and plucks out a dark green shirt. A brown blazer and and pants to go with. "They'll be just a bit big but that's okay."

"So why do I have to dress up to eat?"

"Hell if I know." Jimmy laughs and she flashes him a grin. "Just go with it for now and don't slurp your food."

"Well I got that far."

"No elbows on the table either."

"_What!_ That's just ridiculous."

"Yeah, I know." Dora says and fixes his curls. "There. Now go knock 'em dead."

Jimmy smiles at her.

* * *

"I didn't get time to properly talk to the freak, what's he like?" His mother ask. Dandy grinds his teeth together holding in the_ 'He's not a freak!' _

"He is nice. We are going to spend the day together tomorrow."

"Oh good for you. I hope he is entertaining to you. I've paid a good price for him."

"I am aware mother. I _know_ he is already entertaining." Dandy spat back. He hated alone time with his mother. Just then Dora came inside setting the food in front of them.

"Jimmy should be down in a minute, he's washing up." For once Dora seemed happy and Dandy was suspicious of why. He opened his mouth but didn't talk as he saw Jimmy come down the stairs..

* * *

Jimmy had not worn clothes like this before. He carefully pulled on the brown over coat and buttoned the one button before facing the mirror. He wondered why it looked good on him. The new clothes had fit okay except that the pants were a bit baggy. Dora had put a belt in there secretly already knowing this would happen.

He thought that if he had an aunt he'd imagine that she would be like Dora. He smiled at the thought and washed his hands up in the sink.

His curly hair stuck out unruly, he thought about combing it back but had a lack of comb. He brushed it away from his eyes and ran his hand down the front of the suit.

Here we go.

He slowly made his way to the staircase, debating how things would go over. He hadn't really met Dandy's mother yet and he hoped she was kind.

He took his first step down with his black shoes.

* * *

Dandy was in awe. Jimmy looked amazing dressed up. The most Dandy had seen him in was a button up.

He wondered what it was like under those clothes but dismissed the thought because the dinner table was not a good time to get an erection.

Jimmy stood awkwardly in the doorway before Dora pulled out his chair for him. They shared a smile and Dandy squinted at them.

"Hello, Jimmy." His mother greeted.

"Um..Hello Ms. Mott." Jimmy gave another one of those dashing smiles. "Hello, Dandy." Jimmy's smile turned more sincere.

"Hello, Jimmy." Dandy smiled back and they all opened their dishes.

* * *

Jimmy lets out a relieve sigh with his back on the door of his room. He's had an...overwhelming night.

Ms. Mott would ask question after question and Jimmy had to answer them, no matter how personal they were. They were paying for everything that he needed.

Jimmy just wanted to get out of these stiff clothes and get some sleep. He slid off the brown coat and set it in a chair before unbuttoning his shirt. He toed off the shoes while slipping off the shirt. He looked up as he unbuttoned his pants and froze in his actions.

Right outside the window, staring back at him, was the most scariest clown he had ever seen. His eyes widened and he scooted back, falling onto his bottom. His voice stuck in his throat, paralyzed from fear, he let out a silent scream. When he finally let out a noise it was whimper that was only heard by him.

"_Help!_" He tried to yell out and finally succeeded. Lucky for him Dora was passing by, getting the finishing touches to her cleaning done, and heard him.

"Jimmy?" She barged into his unlocked, dangit he needed to remember to lock it next time, room and rushed over to him. "What happened?" She asked and he looked at her and pointed the window. When he looked back he was surprised.

The frightening clown had disappeared into thin air.

"Jimmy? Are you okay? You look as white as a sheet." He remembers that Dora is there and takes a breath before giving her a sorry smile.

"I guess my imagination got the best of me. I thought I saw something but I'm okay." He's trying so hard to convince her and she obviously doesn't believe him.

"If you see anything else feel free to come and get me." She says and Jimmy nods. "Goodnight, Jimmy."

"Night, Dora." Jimmy stands staring at the window for a while, trying so hard to tell himself that what he saw wasn't real. Even he doesn't believe himself.

A half an hour later he finally slips out of his nice pants and folds them up. He slips under the silky sheets.

The bed is so soft and comfortable but he can't sleep, he spends hours staring at the window.


	2. Questions

**A/N: idk..this is kind of going into why Dandy bought Jimmy..mostly a filler chapter..sorry..I'm working on Hunter Becomes the Hunted, though yay!**

* * *

Dandy wasn't a very patient person.

He'd waited all his life for a friend, someone to call his own. He'd gone through many 'friends'. They all were looking for his money, not real friendship.

He hoped he could find that friendship in Jimmy. Everything had gone well so far.

"He's quite polite for a freak." He almost groaned out loud at his mother's voice. "I think he'll make a fine friend for you."

"Yes I know, Mother." He replied back and set his face in his right hand. His mother was the largest bore of this house. He could barely stand her presence.

"What was his name again? James?"

"It's_ Jimmy._" He snapped back and decided that Jimmy had slept in long enough. He stood, the chair scraping along the floor and headed up the stairs.

He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "Jimmy? Are you awake yet?" He set his hand on the doorknob and turned it, surprised to find it unlocked. He slowly walked inside and saw that the bed was still occupied. "Jimmy?" He opened the curtains and heard a groan from the bed.

The tuft of brown hair he saw puffed up and he saw Jimmy pull the covers down so his face showed. Jimmy had his eyes clinched close and his hair was a mess. Dandy thought it was endearing.

"Dandy?" The voice was scratchy from sleep. "Crap..I slept in on our first day together.." Jimmy slammed his head down on the pillows and wiped his hands over his crusted eyes. "Shit..I'm sorry." He sat up this time and Dandy blushed a maroon color.

Jimmy had no shirt on at all and Dandy was surprised that Jimmy had pretty fair muscles. He swallowed and turned around so he wouldn't be tempted to look back.

"What do you have planned for today?" Jimmy asked and stretched his arms before yawning. Dandy shrugged.

"Thought we could go through town and look around a bit. I thought that would be more familiar to you." Jimmy smiled.

"That sounds good." Jimmy said and shuffled the covers off before standing up.

All that Jimmy donned was a pair of white tight underpants. Dandy squeaked and covered his eyes.

* * *

Jimmy tilted his head in confusion as Dandy made a funny noise. Then he looked down. Oh.

"Sorry." Jimmy says but he honestly isn't all that sorry.

"I'll, um, leave you to get dressed." Dandy keeps his hands in front of his eyes and backs out of the room. Jimmy watches amused as he almost falls over after tripping on a coffee table. He chuckles as soon as Dandy closes the door.

He wonders why Dandy is so shy about nudity. He doesn't really understand, he's never really had privacy. Even though he has his own caravan people are constantly coming in and out of it, gathering things or food. He shrugged it off for later and headed toward his own bag, instead of the wardrobe.

He slips on a white wife beater and a blue polo over it. He pulls on jeans and socks then his boots. He grabs his coat and gloves then is out of the room.

"Wow. You change fast." Dandy is standing across the hall, back straight, waiting for him. Jimmy rushes over and sticks his arms through his jacket and shoves his claws into his black gloves.

"Where to?" Jimmy ask and doesn't realized Dandy's frowning. "What is it?" He asks and Dandy grabs his hands. The Mott pulls the gloves off and shoves them into his own pant pockets.

"There." Dandy says before Jimmy can question anything and they are walking down the stairs out the door.

"Where do you want to visit first?" Dandy says and grins at him.

* * *

Dandy knew that Jimmy had questions. He held in all that curiosity well. As they walked past shops, boring adult ones, Jimmy looked at different him. After awhile Dandy finally said something.

"If you have anything to say or ask now would be the time." Jimmy's reaction was one of relief.

"Let's start off with...why did you buy me? Why not someone else?" Jimmy said and Dandy tucked his hands into his pant pockets, feeling the leather gloves inside.

"When I visited the freak show I was mostly looking for entertainment, something to pass the time. Mother had tried to reject my pleas to see the freak show but it was to no avail. I was the man of the house. I practically ruled it. Anyway, when I visited I left with this feeling inside. I felt emptier than when I went inside and I felt confused. I had stood outside the tent, when my eyes fell on your banner. I felt something inside of me. Just looking at your banner I knew that something was there. Then I demanded you, I talked to mother and she talked to the show owner. I felt excited afterward. I felt myself looking forward to something. You know why? I realized that there was something inside of you that related to me. I saw a small part of myself in you. I've never felt that before, Jimmy."

Jimmy stared at him after the speech and it unnerved him, he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well, now that's lets go clothes shopping, I'm sure you could use some." Dandy grins and grabs Jimmy's conjoined hand. "Let's go in here!"

* * *

Jimmy liked his new home. It was big and beautiful, he really hasn't had time to check out the whole house. Dandy takes him on a tour of the mansion telling him things here and there. Jimmy couldn't get the picture of that clown's gaze from his mind.

"Dandy..?" He stops in the hall and Dandy halts with him.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Dandy asks, turning around to see him.

"Have you..ever noticed anything off with the house?" He asks cautiously and looks up to Dandy.

"Off? No. I've lived here my whole life and never noticed anything. I'm sure I would by now." Dandy gives him a reassuring smile and Jimmy feels a little better but still is paranoid.

He's so sure he saw that clown. He didn't make that up, he couldn't make up something so horrid. He swallows down anything else and follows Dandy through the rest of the tour, mind running.


	3. Sleepsong

**A/N: Just incase anyone is confused, this starts out with Jimmy's dream.**

**This chapter is violent. I recommend that if you have squeamish stomach to be careful. Blood/Gore. but I guess if your reading American Horror Story fanfics it's going to be violent.**

**Anyway um I wrote this while pulling an all-nighter so please forgive my spelling and grammar, if there are any..**

**Chapter Title based off of the Bastille (love them) song Sleepsong **

* * *

_Jimmy's feet must be glued to the floor. _

_He's tried telling them over and over to move. He's tried so many times that he is emotionally exhausted. _

_He looks back up and feels his body wanting to jump but is unable. Almost a few feet away is that creepy clown. _

_Just standing there, watching Jimmy._

_He tries to scream, to yell, to cry, to do anything. But his body isn't cooperating at all. _

_He can feel the drops of perspiration sliding down his neck. He doesn't know why he's sweating, he isn't moving at all._

_Then he remembers Dandy. Where is Dandy? He scans his eyes around but doesn't see him. _

_He looks back to that clown and notices that he's just a bit closer. He sucks in a breath trying to calm himself down. _

_Then someone is walking behind him, he tries to turn his head and see who. It's Dandy! He wants to tell Dandy to go back. To leave. Why is Dandy not stopping?!_

_Then Jimmy notices the hatchet in Dandy's left hand. Oh good! Dandy's going to kill that creepy clown! Jimmy feels himself relax a little. _

_Dandy stops in front of the clown and turns to Jimmy. What? What is he doing? Turn back around! There's a creepy clown right there!_

_Dandy looks into his eyes and brings the weapon up then chops down onto Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy fell down onto his knees, blood soaking his shoulder. He wants to yell Dandy's name! Why is Dandy hurting him?_

_"I'm sorry, Jimmy.." Dandy says softly before bringing the hatchet down onto his forehead. _

"NO!" Jimmy yells and shoots up to sit on his bed. He's covered in sweat and his breathing is almost as if he just ran a marathon.

He hears the thuds of fast foot steps then his door is busted open.

"Jimmy!" It's Dandy right there in front of him. Jimmy cringes away from him and brings up his deformed hand.

"Please! No!" He yells and backs onto the farthest edge of the bed.

"Jimmy! You're okay. It's okay." Dandy tries to wrap him into a hug but Jimmy pushes him away.

Jimmy feels a hand rubs in circles around his back and he looks up, seeing Dora behind him.

He jumps into her arms but doesn't let himself cry.

* * *

Jimmy doesn't see Dandy the next day. Jimmy doesn't get waken up by the bright light of the sun just to go out shopping. He doesn't get to hear heartfelt talks.

He doesn't think he could handle it anyway. After his terrible dream he doesn't think he can look at Dandy without seeing that murderous look.

Dandy had looked so.._primal_. Like he didn't care, didn't feel a thing. It frightened Jimmy to no end.

He didn't know Dandy for long and he prayed that Dandy wasn't a killer.

He liked Dandy. He was providing for Jimmy, treating him with care and showering him in nice things.

But it wasn't all about the gifts.

He really liked how nice Dandy was to him, he was being gentle with Jimmy. Usually it's just his fellow freaks who treat him like that.

Also Dandy was a sight for sore eyes.

He envied Dandy's straight sleek hair, his own a curled unbrushed mess. Dandy had eyes the color of coal, with sparkles of green. While he himself had dull brown ones.

Then Jimmy realizes he's never had nightmares before.

* * *

Dandy wasn't expecting to wake up at three, four in the morning. He'd heard Jimmy yell out and his eyes snapped open from his slumber.

Jimmy wouldn't yell for no reason so something was wrong.

He'd slipped on a silky robe and dashed from his room.

When he managed to break the door open he ran to Jimmy's side.

What to do when someone has nightmares?

"It's okay." He hears himself say and tries to gather up Jimmy into his arms. Jimmy forces Dandy back pleading. Why was he so scared of Dandy?

Then Dora's holding Jimmy.

Dora. The scum from the bottom of Dandy's shoes.

It hurts, he'll admit that Jimmy doesn't trust him.

Dandy can't bare how much Jimmy doesn't like him.

He stands up from the room and struts out.

If Dora is better than him he's going to have to get rid of her.

Permanently.

* * *

He doesn't bother Jimmy, he figured that Jimmy could use a day off after his nightmares.

Dandy spends most of the day doing simple exercises.

He'd always wondered what the feeling would be like.

Feeling the slicing of a neck.

The blood squirting from torn veins.

Or that feeling of taking a life.

The adrenaline pumping inside of him would be at an all time high. He would feel like a human rocket ready for take off.

He'd like to feel it at least once. How thrilling it would be.

He decided to use that chance on the housemaid, Dora.

He tip toed into the kitchen and grabbed a fair sized knife.

He found Dora in the dining room, cleaning the breakfast meal up.

He twirled the knife in his hand, getting a better grip on it.

This was it.

It was happening right now.

Then Dora turned around and smarted off to him.

How could he be so stupid? He was so unprepared for this!

"Are you gonna kill me? Do it. I dare you to." He was stunned for a second, not knowing how to go about it and lowered the knife.

"I hate you, Dora. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" He hissed out and put the knife to her neck. She bit her lip, knowing that Dandy meant business.

"Jimmy's dream. I know what it was." She rasps out and Dandy is interested now. "He dreamt of you killing him."

Why would Jimmy dream that? Dandy had been kind enough. Dora had to be lying.

"You're lying." He spat, obviously confused.

"No me an him were talking and he said so. He's a nice boy. Just don't hurt him." She asks.

"Don't hurt-! I'd never hurt him! Where would you get that idea?"

"Well..Every person you've ever had around you has always end up hurt or dead. My poor daughter put up with your taunting when she was younger. Not to mention that one boy that had 'disappeared'."

Dandy glares at her at the words. "That may be true but I'd never harm Jimmy. I don't think he deserves that, he's had it bad enough, just being a freak."

"I agree. That's why I don't think you should hurt him. From what I can tell Jimmy is sensitive. Heart easily broken."

Dandy dropped the knife from her neck as he thought about the words. Jimmy liked him? He actually liked Dandy! Dandy couldn't help but smile. He covered his mouth and let out a childish whine.

He'd never really had a friend before. There's so many things he wanted to do!

Like watch saturday cartoons in pajamas while eating the sweetest of cereal.

Having inside jokes.

Sharing secrets.

Having a shoulder to cry on.

Someone to dance with.

Someone to laugh with.

Someone to be with.

The knife fell from his fingertips and hit the floor with a clatter.

It sounded too good to be true..


	4. The Real Strong Man

**A/N: Chapter four! I love writing this fic and I'm happy if you like it.**

**The italics later on is Andy and Dell talking.**

* * *

"You could be lying." Dandy sneered and forgot about the knife on the floor. If he got angry enough he would just have to knock her unconscious. He thought about Jimmy upstairs. He wanted to run up the stairs but held off for now. He needed to know if Jimmy actually wanted to be even friends, let alone more.

"I could but I'm not. Jimmy has very few friends and he said he considers you as one of them, even within the small amount of time you spent together." Dora says and bends to pick up the knife. Dandy kicks it out of her reach and towers over her small form.

"Don't touch it." He commands and she straightens up. He stares at her, contemplating on whether to end her life yet but decides against it. Jimmy is fond of her so Dandy can't get rid of her yet. He sighs and runs his fingers through his gelled down hair. He's going to have to take this amount of rage out on someone else. He rushes away from her and up to his bed room.

He has to do something or he's going to go crazy.

* * *

Jimmy sat on the edge of his bed and stared at his hands. If it weren't for these things he wouldn't be where he is. He may of had a normal childhood and life. He could have gotten married to a beautiful women and had perfect children with brown eyes. He could have gotten a good job and maybe joined the army after a while. He could have raised his young girl or boy to be open to every person and never call anyone freak.

He looks past his hands and down to the sparkling floor. Jimmy is a terrible person. He's killed before, he's a monster and a freak. He knows he could never change that. That he will always have these hands. He may not like them but he has dealt with them his whole life.

Oh what he wouldn't give to have normal hands. His vision blurs and he clamps his eyelids closed. He can't cry. He promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't waste tears on anything unimportant. He may have wept at Meep's funeral but he would allow himself to cry over self loathing.

Instead he thinks about that dream he had. He wonders if he could find that clown. If he could waste that that clown. He'd heard that there was a curfew put up for a crazy killer. Maybe if he killed that clown he'd become a hero, despite his hands. He'd never be able to do something so brave..he'd chicken out.

He decided to just push the thoughts away and headed downstairs. He saw Dora in the kitchen fixing dinner and slides up beside her.

"Hey." He smiled and she tried back. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She dices a tomato at top speed and shares a smile with him.

"Okay." He says and they both know he doesn't mean it.

* * *

Dandy combs back his hair and gives himself a look in the mirror.

_I am perfection. I am the future. And the future starts tonight._

He'd always wanted to be an actor, even when he was tiny. He'd use most of his skill to get whatever he wanted. Put off a couple fake tears and the object of need would be there asap. Tonight, he'd use those same talents to get what he wants.

He straightened his blazer and drew in a breath. He would be going out to the fruit bar tonight and take the most gullible one out.

He gave a smile in the mirror and pulled out the kitchen knife he'd borrowed. It wasn't a professional killing object but he'd have to make do. He rolled it up into a handkerchief and tucked it back into his jacket pocket.

* * *

"How have you been Jimmy?" Dora ask puts the dish into the oven. It's something fancy that Jimmy's never heard of before but it looks great.

"Hm? Oh, kinda homesick." He answers truthfully.

"Homesick?" She asks and goes to wash her hands. Jimmy takes a seat in a bar stool and nods.

"I miss ma. I haven't seen her for awhile. Do you think Dandy will let me visit?" He wonders aloud.

"I'm not sure. I have seen my daughter in two years..But with you everything is an exception." She says and dries her hands on a towel. "You'll have a better chance with Ms. Gloria."

"Wait? You have a daughter?" He asks as he collects the information.

"Yeah...Her and Dandy used to be playmates sometimes." She says slowly and Jimmy is curious.

"What happened? Why don't they anymore?" _'Why do I have to?'_ Is the silent question.

"Well..You know they grew and drifted apart." She answers. "Thank God for that."

"I don't get why you and Dandy don't get along..He's a nice guy." Jimmy says and she gives him a look of disappointment and warning.

"I guess the help isn't supposed to like the owner and vise versa. We do their work and they sometimes pay us." She pats down her apron and forces a smile.

* * *

Dandy grips the knife in his pocket as he enters the club. It's low lighting inside and things are kind of hard to see. He notices a bar to his right and a couple of tables with men chatting together.

He tries to blend in and walks to the shoddy bartender.

"I'll take a strawberry martini." He orders with a big smile. The man gives him a look of suspicion.

"How old are ya?" Dandy cringes at the slang. He bets this man never even finished grade school.

"23." He says truthfully and forces his face to look innocent.

"Okay..." The man hesitates before mixing the drink. Dandy acts like he's waiting and scopes out the crowd. Which one is the most easiest.

Maybe a younger one.

Dandy finds the most youngest looking one talking to an older bald man.

"Here you go." The fruity drink is set down and Dandy picks it up. He swirls it and stands to moves to a table closer to the two men.

He takes a seat next to a older male with a mustache. The guy looks up and has a cigarette in between his lips. Dandy scrunches up his face at the smell of the smoke.

"Hey, sweetheart." The has a draw in his voice but Dandy can't place where from. "You feeling lonely?"

"Shut up." Dandy commands before downing his drink in one go and listens to the two men across from him talking.

_"What about this?"_ The younger man turns around a drawing.

"Can I get you anything Sweety?" Dandy turns back to the man trying to hit on him.

"I'll take a drink." Dandy says before turning back to the other two talking.

_"It's great. You could do this professionally."_

_"I wish." _

"Here's your drink."Dandy grabs the class and throws it back.

_"How bout you and me, Andrew. We move away from this shit hole and find you an art college. It's what you deserve."_

_"You know who I am, Dell. If anyone found out, I'd be dead. I don't think we should do this anymore.."-_

"My name is Spencer by the way."

_-"Andy, please! You don't understand what I would do without you. I've only got a couple people I hold dear."_

_"Well why don't you go to them then?"_

_"Desiree doesn't want to talk to me. Ethel hasn't spoke kindly to me since our son was born." Dell tips back a shot on the table thinking over his family._

_"What about your son?"_

_"I doubt he'll want to talk to me, I'm the reason he's inside that freak show. And not to mention the last time we saw each other I beat him up."_

_"Why would you do something like that?"_

_"Jimmy..He doesn't, we don't get along."_

_Jimmy._

Dandy stands from his chair and marches over to the bald man. He grips the man's collar and raises him out of his seat.

"You're Jimmy's father?" Dell is staring at him with wide eyes in surprise. Obviously no one has lifted him off of his feet. Dandy shakes him and asks again.

"Uh..um yeah."

"I hope you know how much i would like to throw you into the pits of hell. But since I'm a nice guy I'll just slit your throat." Dandy growls out and fishes the knife out of his pocket.

"Whoa! Put that down." That's Andy. Dandy rolls his eyes and steals a look to the prostitute.

"You better watch your words."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Dell sprouts and Dandy looks back to him.

"Don't you dare think I'm done with you." Dandy spits and sticks the butcher knife against Dell's throat. He feels Dell swallow around it and gives a wicked smirk.

"Hey! I don't think this would be a good idea." It's the mustache guy who tried to hit on him. He recalls that the man's name is Spencer, he starts to whisper so the crowd doesn't hear. "You'd end up in prison for having witnesses and I wouldn't want a pretty thing like you to rot away in prison."

"Ugh." Dandy groans and rolls his eyes. He throws the so called 'strong man' down to the floor and puts away the weapon. "You disgust me." He says to Dell and straightens his own suit.

He turns onto his heel and goes to walk away.

"You owe me one." He hears Spencer say but Dandy is too tired for this.

He has to see Jimmy.

* * *

Jimmy awakes at the sounds of footsteps in the quiet room. He doesn't move a muscle until he hears someone call out his name.

"Jimmy?" He sits up and looks over.

"Dandy?" He asks and rubs his eyes. Dandy stumbles over some of the toys and makes his way to the bed.

"I..I think someone drugged me.." Dandy's voice slurs as he talks and he turns on the bedside lamp. Dandy looked like a mess. His hair was sticking up from pulling it. He'd lost his jacket that matched the outfit. He rolls onto the bed and moans.

"What? What happened?" Jimmy looks at Dandy, expecting to find something but comes up empty.

"Uh...there was a guy who had a weird mustache...now that I think of it it's pretty funny." Dandy giggles and turns over to Jimmy.

Jimmy gives an unsure smile to Dandy.

"Then this guy...not mustache guy..the other guy had no hair. I can't really remember much other than I got really angry at him." Dandy says slowly and looks up to Jimmy.

Jimmy tucks the words away for later. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah I think so.." Dandy says and looks into Jimmy's eyes. Jimmy watches as he sits up and puts his hand to Jimmy's cheek. Dandy leans in slowly and brushes his lips with Jimmy's. He leans back and looks into Jimmy's eyes. "So soft.." Jimmy hears him slur before Dandy slowly lays down on the soft bed.

Before Jimmy can react Dandy's fallen asleep.


	5. What?

**A/N: Shorter chapter but felt like I needed to update! A little chat with Gloria and Jimmy..**

* * *

Dandy woke with a start, his head throbbing. He groaned and forced his hand to his forehead. His head hurt and he doesn't remember much.

"Here." A soothing voice called and a glass was guided into his hand. He slowly sat up and down the drink in seconds.

"Thanks." He croaked out after finishing and forced his eyes open. He was greeted by the sight of an angel, light glowing around the figure. Dandy was sure he didn't deserve heaven so why was he here? "Am I dead?" He whispers and the angel laughs.

"No, you just had a bad night. You'll be fine after breakfast. C'mon." Dandy blinks and his vision clears.

"Jimmy?" He asks and runs his hand through his hair. He cringes at the greasy feeling of it. He must of had a terrible night.

"Do you remember anything?" Jimmy asks and pulls a shirt of his body. Then Dandy notices he's in Jimmy's room.

"Not really, we didn't..."

"No nothing happened. You just came in here to see me and passed out on the bed." Jimmy turns around and brushes his silky hair. The lobster boy says nothing and turns to walk out.

"Jimmy..?" He asks and Jimmy stops. "Did I say anything last night?"

Jimmy shakes his head and keeps walking.

That's weird.

* * *

Dandy doesn't even remember the kiss they shared last night.

The entire day Jimmy avoids Dandy. When catches a glimpse of him he turns around and hurries away. He spends most afternoon hiding in closets or empty rooms.

He doesn't want to talk to Dandy and he knows he's acting like a coward. He feels like shit avoiding Dandy but he doesn't know what to tell him.

_'Hey you kissed me last night! I kinda enjoyed it but I'm not a fruit or anything. Oh and you are like an octopus when you sleep, by the way.'_

Yeah that'd go well.

Instead he thought of a way to asks Dandy to see his mother. He'd been planning it since last night that he wanted to see her. He could get advice about this whole situation.

When he isn't cowardly running from Dandy he's looking for Ms. Gloria. Dora had said that she would be better to talk to. When he finds her she's sitting in front of the radio and puffing a cigarette. Some nicotine would be perfect right now.

"Ms. Mott?" He says and knocks on the doorway. She looks up slowly and forces a smile when she sees him.

"James." She says and stands. "Come in, come in." Jimmy doesn't bother fixing his name and slunks inside awkwardly. "Did you need something?"

"Um, yes. I was wondering if maybe I could visit my family. Or if they could come see me." He says and shoves his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling insecure of them.

"I'm sure it could be arranged, but Dandy will have to approve."

"Thank you, Ms. Mott." He really wants a cigarette, he hasn't had one since he's gotten here. Gloria sees him eyeing them and pulls one out for him.

"Would you like one?" She asks and he gives her sigh of praise.

"Yes, thank you so much." He's on a nicotine fix. She hands him a pack of matches and he lights it easily. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out within seconds. "I haven't had one in days."

She walks over to the door and shuts it before locking it. "You looked like you needed all the help you could get." She says and slumps back into her chair. He tenses a little and takes in another puff of smoke.

"Take a seat, Jimmy." He looks up in surprise when she says his name right. "I'd like to tell you about Dandy."

Jimmy nods and takes a seat across from her. He takes a drag from the nicotine stick. "What about him? He seems nice." _'And overly friendly.' _He adds in his mind.

She turns down the radio so it's just a background noise and takes in a long drag.

"Dandy has always been spoiled. He comes from rich background and always has gotten what he wanted. When he was younger it was so much easier. He got whatever new toy he was interested in and he was happy until something else came out. Now that he's grown, his anger has also. He snaps easily, darkness always hiding in the background." She says softly and crosses her legs before patting down her dress.

"I don't understand why you're telling me this?"

"I want you to be extra careful around him." She leans forward and whispers. "He's incapable of love."


	6. Sinister Smiles and New Friends

**A/N: Very graphic ending on this chapter! Weak stomachs please turn away!**

* * *

Dandy sighed for the 13th time that day, he'd counted. He was so bored that he resorted to counting his sighs. He'd been looking for Jimmy all day and finally gave up. Jimmy was nowhere to be seen.

He sat around a while just lazing away before decided maybe he could be spending this time productively. He jumped up and shed his clothing down to his tighty whiteys. He started off with simple exercising, push ups and crunches.

Lately he'd been working towards a godly figure. He looked up to superheros for images of the perfect body. He let out a puff of breath and a quiet _'48'_ along with it. He wondered what happened last night. Jimmy had been so distant this morning and was probably purposely trying to avoid Dandy.

Dandy frowned at the thought and let out a _'49'_ afterward. He paused and tucked one of his hands behind his back before continuing push ups. _'50'_ he counted out and pushed himself harder. His muscles strained wonderfully and he enjoyed the burning sensations. _'51'_

Why wouldn't Jimmy want to talk to him? What did he say last night? Dandy grunted in frustration then puffed out a _'53'_

What happened? What happened?! Dandy jolted to his feet and paced back and forth. His shoes made clicks on the floor.

"What happened!" He yells and grips his sweaty hair. He pulls his fist back then repetitively hits the side of his head with his knuckles.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He kicks small table and flips it over. He proceeds to kick the lounge chair and yells.

After he let out the noises he shrinks to the floor and lets out a sob, the frustration driving him to the brink of insanity.

He curls up into his body and lets out a desperate whine. He can't remember what happened.

He can't remember.

* * *

Jimmy whistles a sad tune as he packs his clothing. He wants to go visit his ma and decided to vote against telling Dandy. He realized that he's his own person and doesn't have to get Dandy's permission to do anything.

He tucks away some nicer shirts and his shoes. It's harder to fold shirts with his claws but he manages. He sighs and walks over to the wardrobe seeing if he can find any pants to pack.

He licks his lips and continues singing the song. The song is sad and he can't remember where he heard it from. He sloppily folds the crisp pants and smirks at the small triumph. He tucks them away and the tune fades off into the silence of the room.

He hears the door creak open and he freezes.

"...Jimmy..? Are you decent?" Jimmy looks around and his eyes land on the bag he's packing. Dandy can't know he's leaving.

"Uh?...Wha? Yeah!" He says and his voice is a bit confused. He shuts the bag closed and shoves it under the fancy bed. He turns around as Dandy enters and gives an obviously fake smile. "Dandy!"

Dandy looks at him skeptically and loosens the tie around his neck.

"I was wondering if you would talk about last night?" Dandy smiles back and takes a seat on the bed.

Jimmy sucks in a breath and sits the furthest away from him. Dandy's smile slips at his action and he looks angry.

"Umm..Nothing bad happened, Dandy." Jimmy cleared his throat and pushed the bag with his clothes further under the bed. It was too late and Dandy notices.

"What's that?" Dandy stands and Jimmy tries to coax him to sit again.

"Nothing! It's nothing important. Just some of my things I've stored."

Dandy forces Jimmy's foot out of the way and drags the bag out. He stares at it then stands up calmly.

"I should have expected it sooner, honestly."

"What?"

"You leaving! No one ever stays. I shouldn't have been so-! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Dandy hits himself in the head with his fist but Jimmy stops him.

"Dandy! Don't do that, you could get hurt."

"That's the point, stupid!" Dandy shouts and backs away from Jimmy's hands. "I didn't want you to stay anyway! You're just a freak! Get out of my house!"

"Dandy wait-"

"GET OUT NOW!" Dandy roars and Jimmy startles backward before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.

How dare Dandy call him a freak when he knew how much that word hurt!?

How dare he trust Dandy when Dandy would just toss around his emotions like that!?

He needed a break from this.

He needed to get away and go back to the show.

* * *

Dandy lay in his bed, cheeks damp from tears. To think he trusted Jimmy, actually believed Dora that Dandy liked him. That he had actually gained a friend.

How could he be so stupid?

It was now dark outside and he could see his hands in the moonlight shining through the windows. His virgin hands, that have never been covered in blood. He needed to feel it at least once.

He turned his gaze to outside the window.

The sight he saw made him freeze before he smiled in excitement. A clown!

He rushed off his bed and put on a robe. He shoved on his shoes before quietly opening his window. He rushed across the yard after the now leaving clown.

"Wait! Mr. Clown! I would like to speak to you!" The clown looked back with dead eyes but kept walking. Dandy glared at him before running to catch up. How dare that clown run away from him?

He caught up beside the clown and gave a smile. "My name's Dandy!" He chirped and closed his night robe. He should've worn something heavier. Oh well.

The clown stayed silent and kept walking. Now they headed for some kind of woods and Dandy followed like a baby chick.

"Where are you going, clown?" He asks and ducks under a branch. The clown doesn't answer again but instead keeps his eyes forward.

"You're silence is utterly provocative." Dandy growls after getting no answers. Then he's being pushed up to the side of a rusty van. The clown looks into his eyes and Dandy give a big smile. "Do you need any help?" He asks politely.

The clown presses down onto his neck, cutting off his breath. Dandy's smile slips as the oxygen in his lungs starts to burn. The burn is not painful, more pleasurable than anything. He bites his lip, cutting off any oxygen getting inside his mouth.

The clown tilts his head then lets go of Dandy. Then the clown walks inside the rusty caravan.

Dandy coughs and lands onto his hands and knees. He struggles to his feet and enters the trailer. The door smacks behind him and he hears the crying of a women, it's muffled though. He looks around the small caravan with a giddy smile. It reeks inside but Dandy couldn't seem to care. He loves the small place and looks to where the clown is.

There's two women and a small boy inside a cage. The clown is handing the small child a wind up toy. Then one of the women spot him and they screech.

"Help! Please! Help!" Dandy grins wickedly at the yells and kneels beside the clown. He looks over at the women and scrunches his nose at the disgusting scent of urine and feces.

"Mr. Clown? What do you think we should do?" Dandy asks, adrenaline starting to seep into his blood. Maybe tonight he'd have his first kill!

The clown unlocks the small cage and grabs one of the women by the arm. She struggles and yells. Dandy watches with sinister smile and follows the clown to the middle of the caravan.

The clown looks around the small room and finally spots a knife.

Dandy watches with anticipation and watches his friend(?) pushes the woman onto the floor. The clown climbs on top of her and forces a knife into the women skull. Dandy lets out a huff of awe as it cracks through the front of her forehead. She wails and shrieks and Dandy grins.

The clown then slices her throat before digging further and slicing her in half. Blood is everywhere, staining the floor and her already dirty dress. Dandy crouches right next to the body and watches closely as more of the fluids bubble insider her neck.

He doesn't ask to have a turn and the clown doesn't let him. Dandy's a bit upset about that but is happy to have watched this amazing scene.

When the women stops struggling all together and her eyes go spacey Dandy's breath leaves his mouth, shuddering.

"Wow.." He says and looks up at the clown, who is watching him. The clown looks to be questioning him and Dandy just smiles. The clown shakes his head no then gets off the woman before starting to drag her body out of the small caravan.

The woman and child in the background are huddled together and cry into each other's arms.

Dandy watches them with longing before forcing a fake smile.

"I'll be back for you two." He promises. "I'll be back for you." He says before pulling his robe tighter and exits the caravan. "And it won't be pretty." He whispers and smirks.

* * *

Jimmy stands in front of the large toothed face that is the opening. He didn't realize how much he missed this place. He smiles and pulls the straps on his bag before walking up to the mouth and pulling aside the curtains.

Inside it's the same as ever. A large table is set up for food and a couple of his family is sat around it.

He grins then rushes forward. "Hey everyone!" He shouts and turns heads.

"Jimmy!" They all stand to give hugs and he smiles happily.

This is where he needs to be to forget about his new 'home'.

To forget about Ms. Gloria's words.

To forget about that clown outside of his window.

But mostly to forget about Dandy.


	7. Blood, Tears and Procrastination

**A/N: Hi everyone reading this! I really love writing this story and I'm sad that AHS: Freak Show is over. I'll miss Dandy's shenanigans. He was my favorite character :) I'll try to keep writing this story and I don't plan on quitting right now! This story has a bit of a slow burn and I'm sorry. Honestly I have no plot to this and am just going with the flow..so enjoy!**

* * *

Dandy trudged through the woods, leaving his friend. Blood soaked his satin bedtime robes and his slippers he had on were now covered in mud, but it was worth it.

He witnessed his first kill! Oh how exciting! He lifted his sopping night shoes and finally reached his home. He sighed in distaste and continued to his now closed window.

How was he to get in? He sighed and walked around to the front door. It was pretty late outside, the last time he checked it was 10:32 and probably hours had gone by since then.

He banged on the door, most likely waking his mother up. When the porch was lighted, he straightened his robe but forgot about it when blood spotted his hands. Huh.

"It is awfully late to be banging on doors-..Dandy?" He is surprised it's his mother who answered. "What are you-?" She starts to ask and Dandy pushes her out of the way and barges inside. "Do you have any clue how late it is!? There's a curfew and a killer out there!" She taunts him and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I know, Mother." Dandy spits and wipes his hands on the clean part of his robe.

"Wha- What's that on your face, Daniel?" He cringed at his full name and walked away from his mother. He didn't feel like dealing with her right now.

"What do you think?" He asks and smirks. He continues up the stairs to his room.

That will keep her up all night.

* * *

Jimmy woke up without sun in his eyes. It was probably late in the morning but he was glad to be able to sleep in. He let out a loud sigh and smiled. He is so happy to be back at home.

When he finally gets to his feet, he just slips on shoes with his pajamas. He spots a couple members of his family at a big dining table under a tent outside. Pepper cuddles Ma Petite to her chest and Eve smiles.

"Morning, ladies." Jimmy grins and grabs a plate.

"Good to see you finally woke up, sleeping beauty." Amazon Eve says back and Jimmy gives her a smirk.

"It's too early for you to criticizes me..Where's everyone else at?" He covers his plate with varieties of breakfast foods. He loved living in higher class for a couple days but this food was just as delicious as any caviar.

"Ms. Elsa went recruiting again. She said something about twins." Eve replied from her spot at the table.

"Twins? What so special bout twins?"

"Conjoined Twins."

"Whoa.." He said in awe and took his own seat. "How has things been here?"

"Same old, same old. What I want to know is where you've been, Jimmy?" He knew he would get this question but he didn't prepare an answer. He instead looked down to his full plate and bit his lip.

"It was...different." He didn't really want to talk about it but if he kept it all inside he knew that sometime he would explode. "I wasn't bought by any other freak show."

_ 'But you could consider it a freak show..' _ He thought to himself.

"Then who bought you? Was it some of those women?" Ma Petite asked, voice squeaking in confusion.

"Nah, it wasn't. They were a rich family. The guy visited the show before. Bought it all out." He explained and itched his nose. It was becoming a nervous habit of his.

"What does he look like? I can't really remember." Eve said and brushed the hair from her forehead.

"He's sorta tall, black hair. Probably wearing something fancy. Maybe had an older woman with him."

"Ooh, he wasn't to bad lookin'. Bit too young for me though."

"You should learn more about him. He's really odd." Jimmy said slowly and stuffed some food into his mouth. He didn't really want to speak about it. He needed a distraction.

He got his wish, as his ma walked up and he shot off his seat.

"Ma!" He shouted and ran over to her, to hug her. "I missed you." He said, his voice muffled by her shirt.

"Jimmy, when did you get back? And why didn't ya tell me?" His ma pulled him back and scolded.

"Oh. I got back last night. I was pretty tired so I went to straight to sleep when I got here." He said sadly but was grinning. He'd missed everyone.

"So..how was your time 'seeing the world'?" She asked with a smirk tugging on her lips.

"It was an experience." He said and changed the subject. "Eve told me that there are twins coming."

"Yeah, Ms. Elsa seemed sure they would come with." Ethel said and took a seat across from Jimmy. "Well, are you gonna tell me what happened or not?"

He should've known better that his ma would see straight through him.

"Well, I got bought by a rich family. It was amazin' ma. They had me stayin in a big room and eatin fancy foods." He said and he meant that part. He liked the high life. "And warm showers are the best invention since sliced bread."

"Sounds like you had it all there. Why'd you leave?"

"Somethin ain't right with my owners." He said quietly. "I just had this gut feeling to leave and come here."

"Are ya goin back?"

"No! Yes? I don't know, maybe..I honestly have no clue." He replies and grabs his head with his claws. He kinda wants to go back but he's scared for his safety.

For now he'll stay here until he gains enough confidence to go back.

* * *

"Dandy! It's good to see you're up. You kept me up late last night." It's his mother talking to him and her voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yeah, sure. Can I be left alone please." He says angrily and stuffs his face back into his pillow.

"Well I scheduled you a date with the mayor's daughter today. I think you should get up and prepare." She said and Dandy sat up and glared at her.

"You did what? I don't want to see that cow!"

"You can bring your freak along if you like. I'm sure she would be impressed." Dandy scowled at the mention of Jimmy.

"Jimmy ran away, mother! It was bound to happen eventually!" He sneered and bounced back down onto his bed. Gloria took in a breath and stepped into his room.

"Dandy-"

"Get out mother! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" He yelled with tears on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Dandy." She says and bits her lip nervously. "I'll see what I can do to cancel the meeting. I'll come tell you later." She closes the door after her.

Dandy sits up and hugs his knees to his chest. He lets out a sob into his knees.

He misses Jimmy.


	8. Thinkin Bout You

**A/N: Tons of Jimmy angst. No Dandy in this chapter! Dandy will be next chapter tho!**

* * *

Jimmy sat around the camp, enjoying the familiar view for a while. He smiled at his fellow freaks as they walked by and even drank some discount beer.

"Hey, Jimmy." It was Paul who sat beside him.

"Hey." He said and crossed his feet. "How are ya?"

"Bored." Paul said and worked his suspender straps off his shoulders.

"Me too." Jimmy says.

"I heard that you had it pretty good where you were. Why'd ya leave?" Paul asks and looks up at him before looking back to the ground.

"Well..the family there just..they weren't right, to say the least."

Paul looks at him skeptically and Jimmy looks to his dirty shoes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul asks and Jimmy again wonders what accent he has. He thought about asking once but everyone in the freak show doesn't dwell on the past. To avoid the question Jimmy tries to change the subject.

"How's your fling doing? She looked like a nice girl." Pauls sees right through him and gives him a disapproving look. "Fine." Jimmy sighs out and prepares himself mentally to finally talk about the Mott household.

"They were nice, really. But something screamed at me to get out of that house. I swear one night I saw someone outside my window." Jimmy quiets down as his sentence dies. He hears a car putter up into the rocky driveway and stands. Elsa walks out of the car and opens the back door.

"Is that-?" Jimmy asks and stops short. He spots a girl(s?) with two heads get out of the car holding a suit case. "Whoa." He says in awe and takes his hat off. He holds it in his hands watches the twins approach.

"Darling, show the girls where they will be sleeping, please." Elsa says politely but Jimmy knows a command when he hears it.

"I missed you too, Ms. Elsa." He snarks back and turns his smirk to the twins.

"Hello, ladies." He says and the two smile at him. "If you could follow me." He turns his back and assumes that they are to have a guest room. He leads them to a less packed room with a more comfortable cot than his own. "This is where you'll stay until we can relocate you."

"Thank you." The two replied in unison and Jimmy smiled, even though it unnerved him.

"I'm gonna go do some sweeping. Do you guys need anything else?" Jimmy asks and hopes they'll say no. He knows that not many people should be at the show and honestly he's just looking for an excuse to be by himself.

"We're fine right now." One of them answers and Jimmy nods before going to take his leave. "Wait! What's your name?"

"Jimmy. Jimmy Darling." He says and smiles before leaving the spare room.

When he's out of the tent his smile runs away and he looks to his shoes as he walks.

* * *

A whole day goes by and Jimmy doesn't even realize. He spent most of the day in his trailer, self loathing. When he finally does pull himself together he shuns himself for being so weak.

His ma would never allow him to cry over something so pathetic.

When he finally does leave his caravan he spots the twins inspecting the whole camp. The sun's almost going down and the both of them look pretty in the golden sunset. There hair is straight and silky and Jimmy is envious.

He converses with everyone during dinner and thankfully no one mentions the big elephant in the room. He doesn't want to talk about his absence. Instead he sets up a cheers for their new roommates and fakes many smiles.

Everyone is happy to have him back and he's happy to be back. But something inside him longs for those few days of vacation back. He dumps back cans of beer at the lingering thoughts and gets giddy from the alcohol.

He blurts bad jokes and laughs harder at them than anyone else.

He remembers eyes of coal. Another beer.

He remembers wide wrinkly grins. Another beer.

He remembers some kind of sleek hair. Another beer.

He finally stops when those beers come up instead of going down. He spends fifteen minutes throwing up all the alcohol with someone rubbing his back.

"It's alright, Jimmy." He recognizes one of the twin's voice.

"No it's not!" He blurts and sits back onto his ankles. "It- I just- I can't forget!" He yells and tears fall from his eyes. He hasn't cried in a while and he feels so weak for it. "Dammit!" He grips his hair and remembers that something is familiar about the move. Then he tries to force himself onto his feet.

"Jimmy, It's gonna be okay." He hears the other twin's voice and feels the hand helping up.

"Is it?" He asks and he's so hopeful.

"Yes. It is." He takes the answer and leans against one of the twins. All he wants to do is sleep now. His feet drag against the dirt and he feels like shit.

"I wanna- can I go to sleep?" He asks. One of the twins giggle at the question while the other helps steady his walking.

"We'll take you back to your trailer, Jimmy."

"You girls- you're just the best." He hiccups and his words blend together. "I know it's kind weird for me to say it but I think we'll become best friends." He gives a winning smile.

One of the girls tries to smile back but it looks more like a grimace than anything.

They reach his trailer and Jimmy is lain against the side of caravan as the twins open his door. He trips on one of the stairs and falls flat onto his face.

"Are you alright, Jimmy?"

"Juuust peachy." He says and it's muffled. "I can handle it from here, ladies." He chuckles and gets himself onto his hands and knees. The door shuts softly behind him and he falls onto his side.

He wonders what Dandy would think if he saw Jimmy like this. He'd probably shun Jimmy. Jimmy shouldn't care about him, he shouldn't let this bother him.

But Dandy was the first normal person to show him any kindness.

Jimmy forces himself to his bed and falls face first onto it.

He's the lowest scum of this world.

An alcoholic, homosexual, freak.

Jimmy was almost asleep before he felt someone grab his mouth, muffling his noises. He tried hard to fight back but his drowsy mind wasn't working well.

This was it.

The end.

Before he could do any more damage to his small caravan he was knocked on the head with a blunt object.

His mind got the sleep that it wanted.


	9. Flawless

Dandy lay on his bed, almost fully naked. He only sported black briefs and black socks. Thoughts buzzed through his mind and he stroked his stomach.

Since Jimmy had left he felt more empty than ever. The hole inside his chest had grown so big that he was sure it was in his spine now.

He couldn't find it in himself to want to kill anymore. He was sure that Jimmy wouldn't want him to.

Jimmy.

He had finally thought he could have a friend. Of course he should've learned.

Everyone he loves leaves in the end.

He's sure he couldn't change that.

Dandy sits up and slides his legs over the side of the couch.

Then an epiphany hit him.

He would see Jimmy one more time.

* * *

Dandy pats down his nice suit as he reaches the entrance of the freak show.

It's dark outside and he can barely see anything. He grips the hand of the gun he stole from his mother.

He hears uproarious laughter from inside a bigger tent but ignores it, instead heading toward the badly painted caravan.

The side of it says 'Lobster Boy.' Dandy smiles sadly but walks right inside of the trailer.

He looks around at the pathetic excuse of a house and frowns.

His Jimmy shouldn't be living here.

Why would he come back to this when Dandy showered him in newer, nicer things.

Dandy was at a lost cause as to why Jimmy would come back to this.

Instead he shrugs and climbs onto the dirty mattress and takes in the musky scent of the trailer. It smells strongly of body odor and dirty socks. But also there is a small smell of cheep cologne and booze.

He personally likes the scent.

He shifts from his knees to his back. Lights can barely be seen by two windows inside and he hears Jimmy's laugh. It's a beautiful sound but Dandy can tell it's forced.

He wishes to hear the real thing.

See a real smile.

His thoughts are cut short when Dandy hears Jimmy slurring outside the door.

He's dropped onto his face, and Dandy is furious about it, then Jimmy shoos away whoever helped him.

Dandy holds his breath and hopes Jimmy won't notice him there. He's sure Jimmy doesn't, too drunk to even know his own name.

Dandy is silent and stiff as Jimmy forces himself to crawl onto the bed.

Dandy feels like they've done this before. Except he was in Jimmy's place.

Jimmy mutters before flopping onto his side.

Dandy takes this chance and covers Jimmy's mouth and takes his gun to his him over the head.

Jimmy goes limp and if Dandy wanted to he could use him as a puppet.

The thought makes him grin and he lifts Jimmy in a fireman's carry.

He peeks out the window, making sure no one is there.

The coast is clear so he exits and makes his way toward his car.

He speeds away with the radio playing jazz quietly and a sleeping Jimmy in the passenger seat.

* * *

Dandy carried Jimmy from his car in his arms. He knocked the door with his foot and waited until Dora opened it.

"Hello- Boy?!" She said, obviously confused at why Dandy was knocking on the door. "Is that Jimmy?"

"Yes, now let me in." He commanded and she moved out of the way. Dora closes the door and follows.

He carried Jimmy up the stairs with ease and to his bedroom door. The maid opens the door for him and Jimmy is lain on the bed.

Dandy straightens out his limbs and his hands stop on the covered hands. Jimmy must've had another pair hidden away. Dandy pulls them off and hands them to Dora.

"Burn them." He wants to make sure they are out of reach for Jimmy.

She nods and leaves the room, her heels clacking on the floor. The door shuts and Dandy palms his face.

Why did he bring Jimmy home when the other obviously didn't want to be around him?

Dandy bites his lip and looks back to the sleeping male. He watches as the chest rises and falls and eyes flicker under eyelids.

He wondered what Jimmy dreamed of.

His own hand twitches and he lifts his arm. His fingers want to trace Jimmy's face, it was aesthetically beautiful. The way his hair tangled on his forehead, even if it was sweaty.

He moved his hand and brushed the hair from Jimmy's eyes. He wished he could see Jimmy's eyes. They were a caramel color that made his inside melt slowly.

Jimmy was perfect. Even with his claws.


	10. Calming the Anger

**A/N: Hiya, everyone! I'm thinking of the different possibilities that this story could go and idk. :3 I love writing this and I may put some smut in it soon ;D**

* * *

Jimmy felt nothing.

He felt relaxed for once and he couldn't remember why he was so stressed in the first place.

He laid back and enjoyed the beautiful silence. His heart pumped slowly and he smiled.

He wished to stay here forever. Just float about and sleep the days away.

But...something was missing. Something big. He could feel the absence. He wasn't sure what it was though.

He could feel his head pounding as he tried to gather clues. What could he miss?

He groaned out as the throbbing started to hurt. His head was aching now and he tried banishing the thoughts away but it was too late.

His eyes were blurred as he opened them and the colors around him were bright. He blinked a couple times and squinted.

Where was he?

He tries to move his arm and his hand twitched. Where he was felt warm and familiar.

His eyes shuttered close but he opened them again as he felt a brush of air against his neck.

He flicks his eyes over to the right and he sees ebony hair in his face. It looks messy but smells of soap. His head is still pounding so he doesn't try to focus too hard on it.

The person currently snugged into his side makes a noise and turn their face toward his. They hold eye contact and Jimmy startles away.

"D-dandy?" He says, his voice full of surprise.

Dandy doesn't say anything. He only moves over and sits up.

"What 'm I doin' here?" Jimmy voice scratches as he asks. He's pretty sure that he was at the freak show yesterday.

"I took you from that horrid freak show and brought you back to luxury, Jimmy." Dandy tells him and Jimmy just starts to wonder why he's in the same bed as him. It's not like he minds much..

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Alcohol."

"Ah." He says in understanding and rubs his forehead before drifting to itch his nose.

"What is it? You seem...tense." Dandy says suspiciously.

"You said that you brought me here. Why?" Jimmy asks.

Dandy doesn't answer for a while, seemingly thinking over the question. "I missed you Jimmy. You were only gone a day but you're the closest thing I've had to a friend. Didn't you miss me?" Dandy's voice is hopefully confused.

"Uh." Jimmy responds because he can't think of anything else to say.

Dandy's eyebrows crease together angrily. "I see. You didn't miss me at all. Too busy drinking away."

Jimmy wants to defend and say he was drinking all because of how he couldn't forget Dandy.

"It's okay. It's fine. Everyone I know leaves in the end. It's just how fate has decided."

Dandy's voice is teetering onto malicious. His eyes have gone angry and Jimmy slowly inches away.

"Stop!" Dandy yells and Jimmy flinches. "Don't move." Dandy grinds out of his teeth.

Jimmy bites the inside his lips nervously.

Dandy bares his teeth, eyes focused on the windows.

Jimmy wouldn't survive if they were on him.

"But this time is different. You left me wanting, needing, something. I've never felt that before." Dandy's smile is deviously dangerous and then the wild eyes land on Jimmy. "And you know what they say, 'The heart wants what it wants.' And I always get what I want."

Jimmy's hand shakes but otherwise he's hiding his emotions.

"What do you want, Dandy?" Jimmy manages to asks. His voice is quiet and he's trying desperately to sooth Dandy. He'll do whatever he needs to to be able to get Dandy to normal.

"I want love. I want you to love me. I want to love you. I want to make love. I just need _love_, Jimmy." Dandy's eyes are begging and Jimmy's eyes glaze over with tears. He doesn't let any fall but he finally inches back toward Dandy. He doesn't touch him just yet.

"Will you love me, Jimmy?"

"I'll try my hardest." Jimmy says honestly and the small promise is enough for Dandy to calm completely.


	11. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N: Hey everyone! I feel like i really transformed this story with this chapter right here. Bloody gory and it's really idk emotional. It was different to write but omg it was really easy. The words just flowed from me, which is why it's a bit bigger chapter (1,729 words to be exact!) Please tell me if you like this and I promise that Jimmy and Dandy will be back together soon!**

* * *

The next couple days were weird for Jimmy. Most of the time Dandy wanted to spend with him. At night he left Jimmy to sleep, which he didn't do much of.

Jimmy had never really been in relationship with another man. Of course he'd whored himself out to men but for a high price. That had only happened a couple times and he was always topping.

He sometimes let his mind wander to how Dandy felt about getting intimate. He doubted that Dandy had ever done it before, Dandy had probably never even been kissed before.

Jimmy bit the inside of his cheek and turned onto his side. These sheets probably cost more than Jimmy himself and all he did was crinkle them. He never really slept much anymore. Tonight it was bad so he sat up and walked over to his window. He sat on the ledge and brushed the hair from his eyes. His hand stopped midway through as he gazed out the window.

Outside was the creepy clown, although this time he was walking away, with someone.

Jimmy was not known for his bravery but he was always curious. He watched the other figure walk beside the clown, like they were good friends. The other was a younger male, wearing a homemade clown suit and Jimmy wanted to know who it was.

So with that thought he slowly lifted up his window and crawled out of it quietly. He let himself drop to the ground, for it wasn't very high up, and then he quickly, but quietly followed the two.

* * *

Dandy was hoping for his first kill tonight. He had spent all afternoon working on this suit, leaving Jimmy by his lonesome. He figured that Jimmy would like some time alone though.

So he walked beside the clown that he saw earlier that week and swayed in happiness.

"Do you think I could kill tonight?" He asked the clown. The other actually gave him a look this time and Dandy grinned at him, although he probably wouldn't see it behind his cheep plastic mask.

The clown didn't answer and they kept marching through town.

They reached a tiny home with one light on and Dandy was curious about it. He always considered everyone with less money than him worthless and never thought of them. The clown seemed to have picked this house for a reason but Dandy didn't question it.

There was no knocking on doors or anything silly like that. The clown simply broke a front window and climbed into it. Dandy followed and drew in a breath when he cut his knee on glass. He ignored it and stepped inside the small house.

It looked like they were in the family room right now, there was a television with bunny ears and a torn couch. Dandy sneered at the dirty house and followed the clown, who was halfway up the stairs now.

A teenage boy was yelling into a room at the hall and a girl's voice replied back. Dandy snuck behind the clown, feeling the blood drying to his knee. He ignored it and tried to look over the clown's shoulder. The clown looked back to him and glared. Dandy glared back, forgetting that the other couldn't see it.

Then a girl's scream sounded in front of them and the clown dug his knife into the teenage boy's shoulder. Dandy smirked behind his mask and stabbed his own knife into the boy's chest. The rush in his veins had him grinning and he forced the knife out before slamming it back into the boy's chest, closer to the heart.

He heard footsteps behind him and felt someone hit him over the head. He didn't even feel himself thud to the floor.

* * *

Jimmy knew that the couple of clowns were up to no good when they stopped in front a nice house. It looked like something that Jimmy would want to live in, simple and homey.

Then they broke the window and Jimmy wasn't sure if he should stop them or not. He voted against it because he was unarmed and didn't have any chance at winning.

He stood frozen, his ears perked and eyes wide. He was pretty sure about what would happen next but he didn't know what to do. He was always the hero in these situations but now he feels useless.

The silence made him twitch in anticipation and he jumped at a shriek from inside. He stood from the bushes his was ducked in and then raced toward the house. He stopped in front of the window considering his options.

1: He could charge inside and tried to save any innocent people and possibly get killed in the whole process.

2: He could take out one clown with the element of surprise and hope for the best when trying to take the other out.

3: He could run away now and pretend he heard and saw nothing, then let the guilt slowly eat him alive.

He played through process elimination and choose number two.

He tugged his shirt over his head and used it to clean out the window. He crawled through the opening and heard thumps from up the stairs. He slowly creeped up the steps and spotted the smaller clown. He picked up a vase from the hallway, not bothering with throwing out the flowers. Then let it smash over the clowns head and watched the body thud to the floor.

The other clown gave him a murderous look and brought up a knife. Jimmy backed up in the hallway and quickly picked up a shard of the vase.

He held it in his hand and prepared for a fight.

He slowly walked down the stairs backward, quickly looking back and forth between the steps and the figure watching him.

His hand was bleeding from the jagged piece of vase in his hand but he ignored it.

He may die tonight but if he saved at least one person's life then he'd feel that it was worth it.

His breath leave him as he felt himself thud against the wall of the sitting room. He looked around for anything to protect himself with. When he came up empty he clenched his eyes shut for the inevitable to happen.

Then he heard a thud and a heaving breathing voice. He snapped his eyes open and found a teenage boy in front of him holding his chest. Jimmy gasped and hurried over to him. The male fell to his knees and Jimmy helped him lay down before adding pressure to the boy's chest. His shoulder looked to be bleeding also so Jimmy tied his shirt around it.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." Jimmy tried to reassure him. "Do you have a telephone?" He asked and his voice was panicked. He should be tried to speak calmer but with was he'd experienced tonight he forgot.

"Kitchen." The boy croaked out and Jimmy picked up the boy's hand to press on the chest.

"I'm going to call the police and be right back." Jimmy said and rushed up. He ran to the kitchen and typed in the Jupiter's police number. When he finished explaining the situation and the police promised to send first responders he left the phone hanging off the hook and ran back to the body on the family room floor.

"Hey! Keep your eyes open!" He said loudly and slapped the boy's cheek. The other's eyes opened slowly. "You have to stay awake. Doctors will be here soon." He spoke calmly. His eyes looked back to the clown on the floor. He was sure that the clown would wake up soon and Jimmy was unprepared. Not to mention the clown upstairs.

"Where's your sister at?" Jimmy asked and the boy seemed to sober up a little at the question.

"Upstairs." Jimmy nodded and pull the knife from the fainted clowns hand. "Do you think you'll be able to protect yourself if I go get her?"

"I'll try. Just make sure she's okay, please." The boy's eyes pleaded and Jimmy stood and took the stairs two at a time. He stepped over the other clown's body and ran into the room with the small girl huddled on the bed. Her eyes were big, in shock, and Jimmy rushed over to her.

"Sweetie, you have to come with me." He spoke calmly and the girl nodded slowly. He gathered her up and she whimpered softly. "You'll be okay, let's go to your brother."

When he got back downstairs the other clown was no where to be seen but the teenager on the floor looked fine.

"Did he hurt you?" Jimmy said before laying the girl on the floor next to her brother.

"No..he just left." Jimmy collected the information and pressed on the boys chest with him.

"Okay good, the police should be here soon." And just after the words left Jimmy's mouth he heard the sirens from the down the street. He looked toward the window, seeing the flashing lights. He jumped when he heard crashes from upstairs. "The other one." He whispered and almost stood if the little girl wasn't gripping his shoulders so hard.

The door burst down and the police came in with their guns pointed. Jimmy looked up and they shouted for him to lift his hands. He lifted his blood covered fingers and looked down at the coughing boy.

"He needs help! Please, he's losing blood to fast!" Jimmy says and the police are transfixed on his hands. He curses himself for not wearing his gloves. How could he be so stupid!

"Don't just stand there!" He shouts at the police, his anger teetering. The men in blue split up and paramedics come in. Jimmy sighs at the sight of them and his breath catches at the police order him to the ground. His hands are cuffed and he stares at the boy coughing up blood.

The other catches his gaze, eyes glazed, and gives him a smile.

Jimmy let's a tear fall from his eye. Then he smiles sadly back.


	12. Locked out of Heaven

**A/N: Some progress in this story..not much happens.**

* * *

Jimmy feels himself being thrown into a jail cell and he falls to his knees. His claws were still covered in the poor teenagers blood and he worried.

For now he drug himself to the bed and looked at his hands. His wrist were chaffed from the handcuffs and he felt himself shudder. A sob rumbled his chest before he let it go.

He had a pretty good idea what would happen now.

He would be put on trial and would be sent to life in prison or death.

He swallowed deeply at the second choice and drew in a shuddering breath.

Right now all he hopes is that he saved a life that night.

Because he didn't really care about his own.

He sits and thinks for a while about all the ways that he could've lived if he wasn't a genetic mutation.

He could've become a police officer or a fireman.

He could've become rich or had a family.

He could've...

Jimmy get's jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the metal door.

"Get up. You got a visitor." The officer told him and he creased his eyebrows. Who would visit him? He walked over to door and waited.

"Hey kid."

* * *

Dandy whistled out a tune that was cheerful, something from one of his favorite programs. He felt amazing today.

After burning his suit from last night, to get rid of evidence, he didn't feel like doing much.

He felt like a new person.

Maybe he'd talked to Jimmy today, seeing as he hadn't saw him in a couple days.

So now he stood outside the guest room door. He knocked a couple times and frowned when he didn't hear anyone reply from beyond the door.

"Jimmy? Are you in there?" He called out and waited for an answer. When none came he tilted his head in confusion.

"Jimmy?!" He was getting a bit scared. He put his ear up against the door and strained to hear. But he couldn't hear anything.

He stood up and rammed his shoulder into the door. It rattled so he done it again and again. This time he drug in a breath and took a couple steps back. He charged toward the door and this time the double door cracked open and Dandy stumbled into the room.

He looked around the room and pulled back the covers on the bed. Empty.

He opened the wardrobe, hoping to find that Jimmy may have accidentally locked himself inside. Empty.

He searched under the bed and in big enough spaces.

That's when he paused and found himself in front of the window. The open window.

He immediately saw red and charged down the stairs. He was stopped at the doorway, where Dora stood looking at him curiously.

"Where you think you going?" She asked.

"The freak show." He huffed back and tried to move her from the doorway.

"What for?"

"Jimmy's gone." He said and finally managed to move her. He stormed out of the house and toward the car in the driveway.

* * *

Jimmy had only met Stanley twice but he recognized him immediately.

"What do you want?" Jimmy sneered and leaned against the door with one arm.

"Hey I'd watch your tongue, kid. I might just have a way for you out here."

"I don't want in on it."

"Oh..I bet your boyfriend would be just disappointed if you rotted in this jail cell."

"Boyfriend?" Jimmy asked skeptically.

"I saw him at one of those fruity bars before. He picked up the strong man like he was a pen." Jimmy is confused by the words and gives Stanley a suspicious look.

"I don't- We aren't boyfriends."

"Hey, no need to get defensive. I'm not gonna bet you up cause your a poof."

"I'm not a poof!"

"You sure?" Stanley asks him, looking down his nose.

"Yes!"

"Uh huh." The other says, obviously not convinced. "Anyway, I've found a way to get you out of here and you're just gonna say no."

"Wait, let me hear the details."

"Now you're talking." Stanley says before smirking.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that I have to cut off my hands to get out of this cell."

"Yep." Stanley said before crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"I don't know.."

"I know that all your life you've hated those hands. Right now I'm giving you a chance to get rid of them! Although you may be handless, people will just assume you were in a war."

Jimmy considered that and sat down on his cot. Stanley still stood outside and Jimmy wanted to throttle him. He didn't want to trust him.

But he had no other choice.

"Okay.." He whispers, sealing his fate. "I'll do it."

* * *

Dandy slams his car door shut and marches up to the freak show entrance. He walks into the main entrance but was stopped.

"Whoa, mate. Did you need something?" It's the seal boy there, stopping him from going inside.

"Jimmy. Where is he?" He grinds out, his temper still seering.

"I..don't know. I haven't seen him all day. Maybe in his trailer." Paul doesn't ask why he wants to see Jimmy, seeing as he knew about Jimmy's extra jobs.

Dandy barges pass the man and over to the rusty caravan.

"Jimmy!" He shouts as he slams the door open. The place is empty and looks the exact same as the night before.

"Jimmy! Dammit!" He stomps his foot and races out of the trailer. "Where did you go?" He says, his voice softening and all the anger from before disappears.

* * *

Jimmy groans again as his stomach starts to bubble. Ever since he took that potion from Stanley he felt horrible.

The officers guarding his cell had let him visit a hospital and he was wondering when Stanley would show.

He tugged on the hand cuffs on the bed and let out a whine. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to go back to jail.

A nurse comes in to check on him and he answers all of her questions. "Someone is here to see you." He's surprised at the ending.

"Who?"

"A nice boy." She smiles and Jimmy's first thought is Dandy. Dandy is here?

"Alright, let em in." He says quietly and fixes his blankets. When the curtains open again it isn't Dandy. There something familiar about this boy but he can't place it. Then it hits him.

"You're the guy I saved the other night." He says calmly and the teen nods before taking a seat. "Are you sure you're healthy enough to walk around?"

The kid chuckles and shakes his head. "I heard that you were in jail. I'm sorry bout that. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life and my sisters. If you weren't miraculously there I would be gone."

"I was just doing the right thing." Jimmy mumbles and picks at his sheet. He's never been good with compliments.

"You're a hero and shouldn't be in a jail cell. So my family is bailing you out."

"Really?" He says like this is some elaborate joke.

"Yes, really." The kid chuckles but it isn't rude. It's a bit forced but not rude.

"Wow. Thank you so much. I can't repay this-"

"You already did. You saved my life. Thank you." The other cuts him off and Jimmy looks down at his hands bashfully.


	13. Still Alive

**A/N: Today I'm putting up a filler chapter and next chapter is going to be steamy time and smut so yay!**

* * *

Dandy had calmed considerably and was now walking on the avenue. He left his car at the freak show, opting to have someone pick it up later.

He pocketed his hands and bit his lip.

What was he to do now? Jimmy was gone and he hadn't seen the clown in days. He had destroyed his own clown suit.

He sighed and kicked a rock in his path. He would scuff up his leather loafers but he could care less.

Right now he felt like his chest had a huge hole inside. He felt so empty.

He picked up his head and looked around at the people strolling through the streets.

If only they knew they were walking past a killer. He smirked at that thought.

He walked past a cafe and peeked inside the window. It was one of those cheep kind that he would never visit.

Dandy was unsure of himself. He felt like maybe he had changed ever since spilling blood. He felt like he was on a fix and he needed more.

But when he thought of Jimmy all those thoughts washed away. He felt at peace thinking about curly hair and brown doe eyes.

He could think about Jimmy forever and be happy.

What he wouldn't give to watch Jimmy? But Jimmy was lost and Dandy was saddened to his soul about loosing his only friend, other than the clown.

When he arrived at the Mott mansion his thoughts were more clear but still a bit muddled.

* * *

Jimmy stood outside the door his hand frozen in front of the door.

It seemed that all he could ever do is go back and forth through his two homes.

He felt like a different person in each place.

When he was at the freak show he was surrounded by people that knew his life experience and had been through the torture of being a outcast.

But here at the Mott mansion he felt like he could think and explore himself. He felt like he could dig deep into his curiosities and not be judged.

His thoughts were cut short when the door swung open and he was grabbed by the front of his shirt.

He squeaked as he was pulled through and finally got a look at the culprit.

"Dora?" He asked.

"Shush, boy." She whispers and drags him into the kitchen. "What're you doing back here?! I thought you was in the hospital?" She asks and lets him go.

"I was- Wait, how'd cha know I was in the hospital?"

"I've been speaking to your family, your ma was there to visit ya."

"She came to see me in the hospital?"

"Yes, boy. Now, what're you doing back here! You know how crazy that man-child is up there. Why'd you come back?"

"Man-child?..You mean Dandy?"

"Who else am I talkin' bout? Now, why're you back here?"

"I don't know. I guess I like this life here."

"He's done infected you." Dora said and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Dammit...I guess if you're here you wanna see 'em? He's in his room right now. Probably pouting." She snickered and Jimmy smiled at the picture.

* * *

Dandy once again stood in his underwear, exercising. It was almost a daily thing for him. He was only doing it by routine.

His thoughts were still mushed so he wanted to put his thoughts elsewhere.

He laced his fingers behind his neck as he began doing sit ups.

"One." He puffed and shut his eyes. When he got into the motions this was relaxing for his mind. He let his body take the burn to distract himself. "Ten."

He felt his stomach melt as he got into the motions. His mind was totally focused at the task at hand and he blocked out all outside forces.

"Twenty-one." He mouthed, all his breath being held inside his body. He let out the air and switched to crunches, bringing up his legs.

He needed to stop thinking about Jimmy.


	14. Hatefuck

**A/N: Smutty goodness! This is my first smut fanfic, I usually write fluff because it's cute. Anyway this was different to write but fun as hell. Btw, around this time range condoms were available but I didn't have them use one. whatever.**

* * *

Jimmy knocked softly, hoping that Dandy wouldn't hear it. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Searching for Dandy he called out his name.

"Dand-" He stopped and his mouth fell open. There was Dandy, back on the floor, exercising. Jimmy couldn't stop his eyes from taking in the view of Dandy's nearly naked body. His damp hair fell into his closed eyes and his eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. All of Jimmy's breath rushed out of his lungs.

_'Jesus Christ.' _His mind provided and he had to agree all the way. Dandy was built. Why in the hell would he ever hide this? He followed trails of sweat down Dandy's legs and he gulped in air. If he didn't get out of here quick, he wouldn't be able to stop what he did next. He backed up and felt the door behind him. When did he close it?

His body shuddered as his thoughts worsened. He watched as Dandy's underwear tightened with each movement and felt his own pants tightened.

He bit his lip in restraint as he watch Dandy let out puffs of breath between pink lips.

His legs had a mind of their own as he felt his back leave the door. He took shaky steps to the middle of the room.

"Dandy?" He whispered and Dandy's eyelashes fluttered before they opened and Dandy's body stilled.

"J-jimmy? Is that really you?" He asked quietly back.

"Yeah." Jimmy answered.

"You son of a bitch!" Dandy yelled and got to his feet. He grabbed Jimmy by the collar and brought their faces together. "How dare you come back after you left time and time again? Do you know how it feels to be abandoned?! You've hurt me Jimmy-"

"You think I don't know what it feels like to be abandoned?! My dad didn't want me so he left! Every friend I've ever made left after I took these out!" Jimmy hollars and shows his claws. "So don't you tell me what to feel! You've got it made in your life! All the friends you want and all the nice things you want."

"But friends like that aren't what I want! They just leave me when they get bored of me or find me strange. They aren't people I can trust with my secrets or fears! They aren't people I want to spend time with, to waste time on! They aren't going to care about the things I tell them. They aren't going to matter because they aren't you!"

Jimmy freezes as the words ricochet though his ears and he swears he hears it bounce off of the walls. He can feel Dandy's breaths on his mouth and realizes how close they are. He's not sure what to say to that but words just fall from his lips. "Do- Do you really mean that?" Jimmy asks and his words come out breathy.

He's so unsure of what's going to happen next. Dandy nods and they share hot air before Jimmy's hand seizes the back of Dandy's neck and he smashes their lips together. It's obvious that Dandy's never done this before and Jimmy thinks that it's cute how he messes up. He licks Dandy's bottom lip and hears the other gasp.

The kisses get messy and wet but Jimmy loves it. He could do this forever but Dandy removes his lips with a smack and their eyes meet. Jimmy smiles. "I have been waiting to do that forever."

"You idiot." Dandy says before shoving Jimmy onto his expensive bed sheet. Jimmy grips the sheets as Dandy climbs on top of him, hooking his thigh around Jimmy's stomach. "You big idiot." He grinds out and pulls Jimmy's neck up before sucking into the side of it.

Jimmy sighs at the feeling and slides his hand down Dandy's sides. They are still slick with sweat and he wants desperately to lick it off. He settles his hands on hips and thrust up as he pushes Dandy down.

"Ahh, Jimmy!" Dandy moans out, obviously new to the feeling of lust like this.

"Hmm, how does it feel?" Jimmy asks in Dandy's ear as the other bites his neck, stopping noises. Jimmy repeats the roll of his hips and feels Dandy grip his arm hard enough to bruise.

"Good, amazing." Dandy breathes out starts to unbutton Jimmy's clothes. Jimmy sits to shrug off his button up and pulls his wife beater of his head. Dandy's hands are warm and Jimmy gasps as they stroke down his chest. Then those hands are moving to his pants and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"You're a bit excited aren't you?" Jimmy lets out as he raises his hips to pull of his pants and boxer shorts. He's completely bare and his cock stands proudly. He shudders at the quick temperature change and Dandy's predatory stare. "You can touch me if you want." He says quietly, his words obviously pleading for that touch.

Dandy's inexperienced hand twitches before he touches the tip of Jimmy's erection. Jimmy gasps and Dandy takes it as a encouragement before he wraps his hand full around Jimmy. Jimmy moans in his mouth and brings his hands back to Dandy's hips. He pushes his claws inside the elastic band and grabs Dandy's asscheeks. Dandy flexes under his hands and Jimmy lets out a groan at the feeling of Dandy's enthusiastic hand and muscles under his palms.

Jimmy works off Dandy's underwear and chuckles at the red painting Dandy's cheeks. He wants a full view of Dandy. "Could you sit back on your heels?" He asks.

Dandy shakes his head, answering no.

"It's okay if you're embarrassed, darling." Jimmy tells him in his ear and strokes his hip bones with his thumb. "You'll look beautiful." He tells him and Dandy shudders under his hands before he slowly moves back.

Jimmy's eyes trail over the damp chest and he slowly moves down to the happy trail of hair starting under the waist. His eyes lock on Dandy's red cock with a smear of pre-cum on the tip. He wants to lick it off so that's what he does. Dandy groans loudly and twirls his fingers into Jimmy's hair.

Jimmy flips them over and Dandy's legs tighten on his waist. Jimmy slides up so that they are face to face. Dandy's eyes were glazed over with the rush of ecstasy.

Jimmy wants to keep that look on his face forever.

* * *

Dandy can't help the noises falling from him. He's always been so sensitive and this is his first time doing anything but kissing.

Kissing the cows his mother set him up with was so unpleasant that he vowed to never kiss again.

He didn't say anything about doing more than kissing. Plus Jimmy wasn't a girl so he doesn't really mind.

In fact he loves every moment of it.

Another noise escapes him, this time louder than the others. Jimmy's tongue is teasing with his opening and Dandy bites his lip at the odd sensation.

He's a bit nervous, he'll admit. But if it doesn't make you nervous why do it?

He sucks in a big breath as the tongue wiggles inside, with the help of saliva.

"Jim-...ah..Jimmy?" He stutters out. He clenches on the tongue tightly, not used to these touches.

"Hm?" Jimmy's voice vibrates against his testicles and his thighs twitch.

"Wh...what are you doing?" He asks curiously.

Jimmy grabs his cock and starts stroking slowly. "If you're able to talk I must not be doing something right."

Then Dandy feels one of Jimmy's claws trying to force through his opening. He grips the sheets tightly at the big object and feels something running down his thighs.

"Oh Christ, You're bleeding, shit shit." Jimmy panics and tries to pull out his claw.

"Jimmy! It's fine. I.." Dandy blushes and coughs, turning his eyes away. "I like the pain."

Jimmy look surprised at the answer before he grins. "I should've known...That's sexy as hell." Jimmy chuckles as he tells him so.

Dandy feels Jimmy's cock jump against his shin and knows that he isn't lying about finding that attractive.

With the attention back on fingering Dandy's hole, Jimmy alternates between spitting and pushing the saliva inside.

Dandy tries to get used to the feeling of something inside of his body and eventually pushes back against the claw, enjoying the way it burns when he's stretched.

Then he feels the overwhelming pleasure and moans out Jimmy's name.

"What was that?" He huffs out and Jimmy gives him another grin, not answering the question. "Could you do it again?" Dandy asks politely and Jimmy smiles.

"Whatever you want, Dandy."


	15. Touch

Dandy let's his breath escape him as he finally gets to feel Jimmy inside of him. He clenches down on the thick length and hears Jimmy groan. Having this small amount of power makes him smirk shakily and he tests it again.

"Dandy! W-wait a second." Jimmy huffs out and he can't help but smile at him. Then just to spite Jimmy he clenches down again. Jimmy gasp and glares at Dandy. "You are evil."

"Don't I know it." Dandy smirks and wraps his arms around Jimmy's shoulders then quickly flips them over until he's on Jimmy's stomach. His grip will bruise Jimmy tomorrow but they could care less right now.

Dandy loves this amount of control he has over Jimmy. He feels Jimmy's claws wrapped around his sides and Dandy takes in the others reactions. Right now Jimmy is having trouble gaining breath. His face is beet red and his eyes are clenched close.

Dandy loves that look on him. So he levels himself with his hands on Jimmy's chest. After a quick breath he pulls himself up and let's gravity take him down.

A moan slips out and Jimmy's eyes pop open. Dandy lets his breath leave him and it stutters out. Jimmy's thumbs rub against Dandy's hips as he grips him tightly.

Dandy thinks the small bit of pain keeps him from floating through the hazy clouds of lust. He keeps riding Jimmy quickly, enjoying the feel of his stomach heating and twisting. He's never felt this before, this kind of high that's more addicting than that feeling of killing. He wants to feel this again. Over and over again.

Jimmy pants and writhes under him. Dandy loves to watch him, the way he licks his lips and throws his head back. The way sweat collects on his forehead and dribbles down his temples.

Dandy bites his lips and his eyes roll back into his head. His skin feels gross and grimy but he loves it. He wants to roll around in his and Jimmy's sweat. He wants to smell like Jimmy forever.

Jimmy whines under him and Dandy looks back. Brown doe eyes are on him and he smirks then goes in for a deep kiss. Jimmy moans into his mouth and it vibrates deliciously. Jimmy's arms grab the back of his thighs and before he knows it he's on his back.

He thought being on top was great than being on his back was better. Jimmy pins his wrist and pounds into him with force he didn't know Jimmy had. He feels Jimmy go deeper inside him and he can't help the loud moan exits his lips. His mouth falls open to pant and his eyes clench close.

His stomach is coiling and he feels like he's going to explode. Jimmy must feel it too because he grabs Dandy's cock into his hand and pumps quickly.

"Cmon, babe." Jimmy croaks out and Dandy realizes that Jimmy is putting off his own climax so Dandy can go first. So Dandy does.

"Jimmy!" He shouts and his cock jerks and jerks out cum. He feels Jimmy's thrust speed up and teeth clench on his shoulder. He tilts his head back and another bead of cum shoots out of his over stimulated cock.

Jimmy's groan sounds on his shoulder and he feels the heat of Jimmy's cum filling him up. He whines and his legs drop onto the bed. He feels exhausted and now just wants to sleep. Jimmy must agree because he collapses on top of Dandy.

Dandy wants to tell him to get off so he can breath but all the energy is zapped from his body. So he just floats away to near unconsciousness. Jimmy sucks the side of his neck and Dandy wants to scold him not to do it but again he can't feel his legs.

"That was...unexpected." Jimmy huffs against his skin. Dandy tries to turn his head toward him and actually succeeds. He kisses Jimmy's cheek and the other turns toward him. He smiles widely and Jimmy smiles back.

"I can't feel my toes." Dandy croaks out and Jimmy starts laughing. His giggle is contagious and Dandy starts to chuckle along with him.

Dandy should've known better to try and get Jimmy out of his mind.

Jimmy would always invade his thoughts.


	16. Satisfaction Brought It Back

**A/N: This story has taken forever to update. Sorry dudes. For those of you that still read this (lmao no one) heres a new chapter! :D**

* * *

Jimmy woke up the next morning, shivering. He sat up and looked around, disappointed to find that he was all alone. He sat up and scratched his fuzzy hair.

Maybe last night was all a dream? Maybe he just came back to the mansion and chickened out on talking to Dandy?

Those thoughts were rejected as he noticed the mess on the bed and the lack of his pants or underwear.

He shoved the blankets off of himself and got to his feet. He grabbed his discarded clothes and pulled them on. He wondered where Dandy is. He stretches then continues out the door.

"Dandy?" He calls out when no answer is given he frowns. He makes his way down the stairs and stops at the bottom of the stairs. "Dandy? Are you here?" He trains his ears in to find some kind of noise. It's absolutely quiet. Eerily quiet.

He makes his way down a hallway, the floorboard squeak under his feet. Every door he passes is silent. He feels the hair on the back of his neck rising as he goes further down the hall.

Maybe he shouldn't be here.

He almost turns around but hears the light playing of music at the end of the hall. He stops and listens more closely. The music has a happy jazzy feel to it. It would be catchy if it wasn't the only noise in the house. Right now it just puts him closer to the edge.

As he gets closer he gets more nervous. Something just doesn't feel right. His gut is telling him to turn around but his curiosity tells him to keep going.

You know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat.'

He takes a breath and closes his hand around the doorknob. His breath comes out shakily as he nudges the door further. It creaks as it opens and Jimmy has that feeling on the back of his neck again to turn around. But he doesn't.

When he looks inside, he screams.

* * *

Dandy feels great, amazing actually.

He even feels happy enough to dress up and maybe have a little breakfast, even though it's with his mother. He whistles a happy tune as he hurries down the stairs. His mother perks up as she sees the happy mood he's in.

"Dandy dear? What would you like for breakfast?"

"The usual, please."

Her eyes widen at the sudden politeness. She nods anyway, almost in a daze. He grins just in spite of her. She finishes her own breakfast earlier than Dandy.

"Do you want to do anything today, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, mother. I'd rather stay home today." He says as he dabs his mouth off. He pushes his chair out and starts upstairs.

"Have fun, sweety!"

He smirks and heads up the stairs slowly. "I will mother." He says darkly.


End file.
